Purebloods of the purest decent
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Yukari and Ravyn are decendants of the Kuran clan, their blood is highly cursed and causes Yukari a great deal of pain daily. They're sent to Cross academy by the Hunters Association in order to protect it from the enemies. Will their hard and dark past haunt them even in the light of the humans? and will Miyuki live long enough to help them? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, my name is Yukari Jezebel Corona, I have black hip-length straight hair with my fringe covering my right eye, my left is red while my right is a gold, also I have a scar on my right eye. I am one of the 3 direct descendants left of the pureblood clan the Kuran's, my great grandmother severed her ties with the Kuran family and her and her husband created the pureblood clan Corona. Currently I work as a vampire hunter with the association to hunt level E vampires, being a pureblood does have its advantages when dealing with them, but I am not alone, my older twin brother Ravyn Bryan Corona is also a Vampire hunter, he has black hair and bright blue eyes. The last direct descendant is our little sister Miyuki Corona, she is 7 years old in human years, my brother and I are 17 years old in Vampire years, and together we survive by being the guests at the Hunters Association. Ravyn is sometimes moody and breaks a wall, and then I go about trying to stop him, although I can't I can silence him for a few minutes and make him fix the walls with his powers. Miyuki lives at the Association because she is too young to hunt vampire yet, so we have to bring back some blood tablets for her when we come back, now as she is nearing the age of 8, she will have to help us hunting when the opponent is easy. Starting tomorrow Ravyn and I are going to be enrolled in Cross Academy, where one of the last Kuran's are there, Kaname Kuran, and is in the Night Class, Ravyn is going to be enrolled in the Day Class as a guardian while I'm going to the Night Class. But I am fearful, when I sleep I have dreams about a pair of eyes that are two different colors, watching me hungrily, and I wake up screaming once I see a hand stained with heavy sins reaching to me.

"Yukari wake up already! It's time to go to school! Do you really want to be late for the first day of school?" Ravyn yelled at her and she got up lazily, yawned and put her uniform on after taking a shower. "Hurry up! Hey Yagari! Take care of Miyuki while we're gone, we're going to the academy!" Ravyn yelled over his shoulder and they both ran out of the Association doors and to Cross Academy, they arrived at noon and were met by the chairman of Cross Academy.

"Welcome you two~! I am well aware you are from the Association~, Miss Yukari and Mister Ravyn~, please follow me and we will get you settled with your textbooks and schedules~." The Chairman said smiling and they followed out of breath, they came to his office where the guardian's, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, were waiting. "Yuki~, Zero~, these are the new students, Miss Yukari Corona and Mister Ravyn Corona, they are siblings but due to circumstances they had to enroll quite late. As you can see Yukari is in the Night class, she is a pureblood of the Corona clan, descendants of the Kuran Clan if I might add, and Ravyn is in the Day class so he can help protect this schools secret, now please take care of each other~! Yuki, can you show Yukari around the Moon dorm, where the Night Class lives, and where their class will be held, Zero please show Ravyn where he is and where you will meet at the end of classes. That is all~ Thank you for coming! Have a nice day you two~!" The chairman chimed at them waving and Yukari followed the girl with brown hair that had a hunter's weapon like Yukari's, she smirked because they both carried spears, but Yukari's was a scythe instead.

"I'm sorry to ask this but can you help me open these doors? They're kind of heavy." Yuki asked and Yukari effortlessly opened the doors and followed Yuki inside after closing the doors behind them. "Alright Miss Corona, this is the Moon Dorm, all of the vampires live here, if you have any questions please ask anybody in the dorm, me, Zero, or the Chairman, we're all here for you so feel free okay?" Yuki smiled at her happily and Yukari smirked, finally accepting this lifestyle. "Alright, and this is the interior of the Night Class, to the right is the boys rooms and to the left is the girls, I got the information from the Chairman so follow me and I'll show you to your room okay?" Yuki said cheerfully and Yukari followed silently with her arms crossed over her chest, Yuki opened a door and led her in, "This will be your room, the very last door on the left, easy to remember huh? Well you'll have to wait but in the afternoon I could introduce you to Kaname, he's the dorm President. Now where else do you want to see? I've got the day off so I can take you anywhere you want, Yuka-chan." Yuki giggled at her and Yukari walked up to the window and looked out it sadly.

"Somehow I know I belong here, but the Association is calling me, I need to go back and get Miyuki, I don't trust her in the hands of Yagari-sensei, he's way too brutal with her training." Yukari said and then they walked down to the lobby of the dorm, once there they sat talking quietly and Yukari heard footsteps on the stairs. "Hm?" Yukari turned around just as Yuki stood up surprised.

"Kaname!" Yuki said shocked and Yukari stood up and faced the man, a pain sounded in her heart, it was him, he resembled the man in her dreams so much, except he was different, more kind and his hands not stained as the mans were. "I-I didn't know you were awake!" Yuki exclaimed surprised and Kaname smiled at her gently, and kindly like someone whom actually cared.

"It's okay, don't be so stiff Yuki." Kaname chuckled and he directed his attention to Yukari. "Who's this lady?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"Yes, this is Yukari Corona; apparently her clan of purebloods is the descendants of the Kuran clan, your clan Kaname." Yuki smiled and Yukari looked at him eyes wide and she knelt down.

"Lord Kaname!" Yukari said as she knelt and Kaname looked surprised, "We of the Corona clan have lived for this day, Lord Kaname, my brother and I am always here at your service, we the purebloods of the branch family are at your service." Yukari said respectfully and Kaname looked lonely somehow, suddenly her eyes were shining bright red and Kaname could feel her hunger.

"Yukari are you okay?!" Yuki yelled as she ran to Yukari's side, Yukari's teeth sharpened and she looked in pain, she was trying so hard to keep the hunger under control.

"Get back both of you!" Someone yelled as they ran through the door and he kicked Yukari in the side, sending her flying across the room, he stood up straight then bowed to the two beside him. "I'm sorry for my rudeness I am Ravyn Corona, her older brother." He said respectfully then went to walk to her, she was already on her feet and ready to charge, he pinned her to the wall with one arm and stared straight into her eyes. "Listen to me Yukari, control it, if you don't learn to fully tame the hunger then Miyuki will suffer for it!" Ravyn said threatening her and she disappeared then she had reappeared behind Kaname, losing all sanity and giving in to her thirst, he sighed and pushed back, pulled out a pocket knife and cut his arm open.

"Elder brother I am fully in control of myself, but I can't help realize that everyone behind me is just oozing with the intent to kill me. Am I wrong?" Yukari giggled devilishly and she looked at her brother, finally coming back to her senses.

"Go ahead Yukari, you've lost sanity already just like that time, calm down and drink or mother and father will be angry with you again for hiding the truth like last time." Ravyn held out his arm and in an instant Yukari grabbed it, twisted around so her back was to him and bit him, drinking his blood like a savage but tame beast but tears were streaming down her face. "There, there, calm down sister, it's alright, I promise I won't let mothers rage hurt you again, come on, sleep and wake up your old self again." Ravyn said and he put her to sleep then she woke up and looked at him, she stood up looking around with a strange expression and Yuki ran to her but Kaname stopped her, Ravyn got up and bowed to them. "I am so sorry for my little sisters behavior, I deeply apologize, Lord Kaname." Ravyn said and Kaname looked displeased with his words.

"It's quite alright; I can understand how she must have felt going through that thirst. However," Kaname said and glanced to his side and suddenly multiple vampires showed up looking stoic, "They do not seem to be pleased with the sudden commotion, but all new people are quite energetic at first. Everyone, these are the new students at the Academy, Yukari Corona is in the Night class, and her older brother is in the Night Class but he is a prefect strictly for our protection. Now, Yuki you better get going, classes are ending soon and you and Zero need to make sure everyone stays back." Kaname said and Yuki bowed to him and left, looking at Yukari blankly and Yuki then smiled at her.

"Lord Kaname, who is this peculiar new girl and why is she here at Cross Academy, I can smell the Hunters Association all over her and her sibling. I can sense she is somehow very similar to you Lord Kaname, in a very disturbing way." A blonde man with blue eyes said challengingly to Kaname as he descended the stairs.

"This is Lady Yukari Corona; she is one of the only survivors of the pureblood Corona clan, descendants of my clan, the Kuran clan. Although I do not know why, but it seems like she and her brother, Lord Ravyn Corona, have come here on orders from the Association to protect their younger sibling, Miyuki Corona. Am I right?" Kaname said smiling and Yukari nodded and both her and her brother took out their hunter weapons and pointed it at the vampires.

"Although we came here as pureblood vampire messengers from the Association Headquarters to be students for a while, we will not hesitate to slaughter the lot of you. If you have stepped out of line, be it testing loyalty or biting a human, even just a little and perhaps for fun, we have authorization by the Chairman of the Association and by the Headmaster of Cross Academy. Basically we are the jail keepers of your vampire jail, you know, the kind of carefree bunch you all are, makes me sick." Yukari said threatening them with her scythe pointed right at them.

"You all, excluding Kaname-sama, all better watch your backs, we the Corona twins will be watching over you, don't get cocky or you'll pay the price. So try and behave Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou, Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya, Akatsuki Kain, Seirin… others." Ravyn said pointing his twin katana's at them stoically and they put away their weapons, Yukari walked upstairs with Ravyn to her room to talk. "Yukari, are you sure you wanted to give them that kind of first impression? They didn't seem to like you except Kaname-sama; after all, he is our ancestor." Ravyn said and Yukari sat on the window ledge looking out to the front gate of the dorm.

"It's alright, as long as Kaname-sama does not hate us, I can live with it, if he hates us then I cannot live anymore, he is the only relative we have left that won't beat us if we make a small mistake, and he somehow resembled the one in my dreams but he wasn't him." Yukari said through tears and Kaname sighed silently by the door, "Ravyn, I wonder who those eyes actually belong to, they look at me with such hunger and malice, red and blue, they will always be haunting me won't they? I wonder even if I will live long enough to see Miyuki grown up to the age of 9, I cannot go on much longer like this. Not feeding, practically suffocating myself, selfishly drinking your blood when I lose control, I don't want Miyuki to see me in such a pitiful state, she deserves to live her life as a carefree human; she needs that freedom that doesn't come with being a pureblood of the Kuran or any other pureblood clan. Ravyn… What can I do to rid myself of this curse that eats me alive daily?" Yukari cried and then screamed in pain as markings appeared all over her body starting from her right eye and spiraling down like a snake down her body.

The door burst open and the people at the door, Hanabusa Aidou, Ruka Souen, and Akatsuki Kain, all looked bewildered, Yukari was writhing in excruciating pain on the floor as the markings continued to take over her body, Ravyn looked at them and yelled for them to get items. Once he had them Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou pinned Yukari to the ground as Ruka got the syringe from Ravyn's bag. Ravyn ripped off the cover with his teeth and held it in his hand and straddled her, restricting her movements, pulled back his arm above his head and brought it down into her chest, pumping the silvery-blue liquidly contents into her heart directly. He dismissed the two men and sat by Yukari, waiting for her to wake up, he looked deeply saddened and the three were wondering why she was this way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our mother… when Yukari was only 8 years old, about the same age as Miyuki, put a curse on her when she threw one of her tantrums, yelling and beating us while our father was gone. One day out of nowhere somehow Yukari angered mother and mother hit her with a curse on her right eye, ever since every month on the new moon, the curse activates and Yukari has to suffer. It's a constant reminder that we are cursed, and that mother never even wanted to give birth to Yukari, thankfully Miyuki wasn't beaten I didn't get beat that often, but Yukari, she got beat almost every day. You see, Yukari now lives in fear every day, and since the curse was put on her, the same dream comes to her whenever she sleeps, a pair of blue and red eyes staring at her, hungrily, maliciously, and like they want to devour her, then a hand reaches for her, a hand stained with the blood and sins of humans and vampires alike. Yukari is suffering just because we were born into the branch of the Kuran clan, so that is why we joined the hunters and have been sent here, it is all for Yukari's safety, or else mother will eventually kill her… like she did to father." Ravyn said and Yukari started to wake up, she sat up and took out the syringe and looked at it sadly.

"So it happened again huh? Listen you guys, don't tell anyone, if they already know then leave them be but I don't want the chairman, Yuki, Zero, or Kaname-sama to find out, I don't want to worry them." Yukari stood up and threw the syringe in the trash and looked at the bloody hole in her uniform. "Damn, you couldn't have at least made it so there isn't a bloody hole in my uniform you idiot." Yukari said and hit Ravyn on the head, "Now I have to change and get a new uniform all thanks to you retard." Yukari looked mad but Ravyn poked her in the side playfully and she got him back, the three students walked out leaving them and Yukari changed into her spare uniform and went out with Ravyn to the lobby, he went out to help Yuki and Zero with the girls outside the dorm gates.

"Yukari, if I may have a word with you." Kaname said and she turned to him, he whispered something in her ear and she nodded smiling. "Alright, it's time for classes, let's go everyone." Kaname said smiling and Yukari walked ahead of Kaname to protect him, the gates opened and she heard so many girls screaming at the sight of Kaname, and then gasping at the new student in the Night Class, nobody in the Night Class except Kaname could compare to her immense beauty. "Yuki, don't strain yourself, you'll get hurt if you do." Kaname said as he caught Yuki when she was pushed down, Yukari helped her up with Kaname and then continued, she looked about at the students and suddenly a male students came up to her.

"U-um… my name is Tora Igarashi I'm a 2nd year student … p-please be my girlfriend!" He said suddenly and bowed to her, she stopped and looked caught off guard, a sudden love confession was made to her.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't our worlds are just too different, but thank you though, Tora-kun." Yukari said and Ravyn put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him sadly and he shook his head, she turned away and kept walking, this time behind everyone and Ravyn was with her. "Ravyn… why must I be cursed? Why must mother only hate and abuse me? Does she not hurt you as much because you are the heir to the Corona clan? Tell me Ravyn… What is my purpose in this wretched world?" Yukari asked, tears brimming her eyes and Ravyn stopped her by hugging her from behind tightly.

"Don't ever say that Yukari! Don't ever think like that! If father was still alive he would tell you the same thing! He'd tell you to keep living for the sake of your loved ones! Yukari…we must live… live for Miyuki's sake… for her future!" Ravyn told her almost crying, Yukari's tears spilled over and she clutched her brothers arm crying silently, he let go and she turned around and hugged him crying. "I know Yukari, even if father isn't with us, we still have to be strong and live our lives for him and Miyuki, come now, they're all waiting up ahead, and the Day Class students are coming this way to go to their dorm." Ravyn whispered stroking her hair and he slipped his hand onto her shoulder and guided her to the classroom where they were introduced to the whole Night Class.

"May I have your attention~!" The chairman chimed as he stood in the front of the room, "Today we have 2 new transfer students to the Cross Academy~. You two can come in now~!" The chairman said happily and the door opened, Yukari walked in with Ravyn following close behind, they stopped in the front next to the chairman and the students murmured, "These two are purebloods from the Corona Clan, the twin heirs, Yukari and Ravyn, everyone please be nice to them okay? And just between us, they came here on behalf of the Association, so they have permission to annihilate any one of you guys who breaches the contract we've set up. So please don't breach the contract alright~?" The chairman chimed again and suddenly ice started forming around Yukari and Ravyn's feet, Yukari made a Che sound and jumped, breaking the ice and she landed on the desk behind the one that could use ice and held her scythe to his throat, standing up tall and unemotional. "Oh dear~ Stop that already~!" The chairman exclaimed and Ravyn sliced the ice off his ankles with his twin katana's, they pulled out their weapons in an instant, so fast not even Kaname could follow them.

"So it's you, Hanabusa Aidou, I've got to say, you do have some quick reflexes, but against us, the Demon Twins, you stand no chance. So quit these useless little games of yours, if you want to fight me then do it some other time outside the classroom, Ravyn and I are always happy to oblige." Yukari said as she moved her scythe from his neck and it disappeared, it turned into blood and retracted into a cut on her hand and the cut closed up.

"Yukari, get off the desk, we didn't come here to cause a scene." Raven said as his weapons did the same, turning into blood and retracting into a cut and Yukari smirked at him as she put her hand on her hip.

"Since when have you followed the rules? If I remember correctly, I was always the one telling _you_ to follow the rules, but I guess I have to, we've caused too much of a scene already I suppose." Yukari sighed and jumped down, landing next to Raven and she turned around to face everyone again.

"Yukari-chan~, can I talk with you and Ravyn-chan in the hallway before you start class?" The chairman asked and without another word the twins walked out. "Can you please stop this, I don't know what happened at your old school and I don't know how things ran when you were in the Association but you are in my academy and I will not stand for this reckless behavior alright?" The chairman said sort of angrily and Yukari sighed, nodded and went back in the classroom. "Good grief, what is the Association thinking? Sending two purebloods to watch over my students, do they not trust in me?" The Chairman said sighing and he put his hand to his head and went back to his office thinking the whole way.

Yukari and Ravyn sat through the classes looking out the windows looking very bored, when they were called on they answered without looking at the teacher, they finally had enough and walked out right in the middle of the teachers lecture, the teacher then got angry but Yukari gave him a sharp glare and was out the door. The teacher stood there paralyzed in fear and mostly because Yukari used her power as a pureblood to her advantage, Ravyn hit her in the back of the head, saying she shouldn't waste her energy using her powers. They went outside and headed for the dorm to get ready to go on a mission when she sensed humans out and trying to be silent, she found them quickly and busted them loudly, right in front of the window of the Night Class's classroom. All of the Night Class looked out the windows and saw Yukari grab the two human girl's hair and held them firmly, making them kneel on the ground and she was looking very displeased with them, Ravyn hard to read behind her.

"Alright girls, isn't it about time you two went to bed? If you don't hurry up and get out of here… _then I'll see to your demise_." Yukari said and her only visible eye was glowing a bright red, Ravyn standing behind her with his eyes glowing red also. "Now scram, I don't want to see your faces here again at night, it's unsafe for humans to be out this late." Yukari hissed in their ears and threw them softly to the direction of the dorms and hissed at them, they stood up and ran to their dorm scared. "Geez, right off the bat I have to deal with such pests, this is why I don't like humans. Come Ravyn, we have a job to do; Yagari-sensei is waiting for us at the entrance and he's the type of person you don't want to anger." Yukari sighed and then started back towards the entrance, a hand caught hers and she looked back to see Hanabusa Aidou holding her arm with Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain behind him. "What is it Hanabusa? I'm busy." Yukari said as she yanked her arm back and he looked at her with those defiant eyes.

"I know you 2 are purebloods, but why are you working with the Hunters Association? And why are you here of all places?" Hanabusa asked glaring at them with scared but willful eyes and Yukari smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

She half turned and Ravyn smirked also, they stood there, eyes glowing red with bloodlust and mystery, "We're here to keep the other purebloods in check. Who do you think you're dealing with? We're the best of the best, even without our powers as purebloods, and plus, just between us; we're only here to protect _her_ from the vampires, since she is a wolf in sheep's clothing, we will protect her in place of our parents and Kaname-sama until she awakens. Well Bye-bye then, Aidou, Ruka, Kain, make sure not to be caught by Kaname-sama when you're sneaking out for a midnight snack. Come Ravyn … _The Level E's are in need to face their demise._" Yukari spoke elegantly with seduction in her voice and her and Ravyn faded into mist and ultimately had disappeared, then reappeared by the front gate.

"Damn, took you guys long enough, let's go, the Association President already sent us the location of the next job for you. Get in already we don't have all night!" Yagari yelled angrily ad they sped off to an abandoned church where it was secured with hunters on the outside perimeter. "Alright, go! You've no time to waste!" Yagari yelled seriously and in an instant they were out of the car and running into the building, weapons deployed and they tracked down the Level E Rogue Vampire.

"Come on stop struggling! Just come to your demise already stupid Level E!" Yukari yelled furiously and suddenly the rogue slipped through and bit her, drinking her blood, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Yukari screamed so loud the hunters outside heard her and were fearful, some raced in and saw her go limp, the vampire holding her up by one arm, Yukari was bleeding from a wound on her head and Ravyn was unconscious across the room against the wall. "Nnngh…" Yukari woke up and looked at the vampire, suddenly her eyes went wide and fear overtook her body, fear of death and her blood flew from her wound and killed the vampire, she stood up, her eyes glowing a bright red and she grabbed the vampires body, brought his neck to her lips and bit him, drinking his blood.

She flung the bloodless body across the room and stood there, her back to the hunters, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she turned her upper body to the hunters and she grinned like a blood thirsty monster. Ravyn suddenly grabbed her from behind, putting her in a choke hold and in a few minutes she went limp in his arms, he carried her to the car and they went back to Cross Academy, and it was also almost noon by the time they got back to the school. The Chairman was waiting for them at the entrance with the hunter that was a vampire, Zero Kiryuu, Yukari regained consciousness in the car but for a few minutes then she fell limp again. Ravyn carried her up the steps; she laid in his arms, limp and beaten, blood coming from her mouth and from wounds on her neck, arms, stomach, and legs. The chairman opened the gate for them and the sun was just starting to rise to signal noon, Yuki Cross was walking to the Day Class dorms, or the Sun Dorms, to open it for them so the regular humans could go to their dorm during lunch in a few minutes when she spotted people at the gate.

"Hey, students aren't supposed to be out of class!" Yuki yelled as she ran to them and suddenly she stopped, the sight of Yukari in such a state shocked her deeply, "Yuka-chan~! What happened to her?!" Yuki asked shocked and Ravyn glanced at her, he sighed and started to the Moon Dorm, "Hey stop it, I don't care if she is a pureblood but those wounds need to be treated!" Yuki said and suddenly Ravyn felt a wave pain and fell to his knees, Zero sighed and took Yukari from him.

The Day Class students were going out to lunch, all eating outside because it was such a nice day and they started to crowd a few yards away, murmuring, and asking what happened. Zero picked Yukari up from the ground, after the chairman inspected her wounds; he was walking to the infirmary with her in his arms unconscious from blood loss, Yuki next to him helping Ravyn with the Chairman. The students gasped when Zero got close to them, cutting through the crowd to get to the infirmary, everyone saw how serious Yukari's injuries were, and suddenly Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aidou, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo, and Seirin all came walking up as reinforcements for Zero and Yuki. They cleared the path for them, keeping the humans away from them and suddenly Yukari started to wake up, she coughed up blood and Zero quickened his pace. They reached the infirmary and Kaname stayed with Yukari and helped heal her wounds by giving her his blood, at first her body rejected it so the male night class students had to restrain her body since her eyes went completely white and she went as savage as a beast. She screamed the cry of a hungry and aggressive beast; all of the Day Class students heard her and were scared, some managed to sneak into the infirmary and record what was happening, they were scared but amazed, they didn't see Kaname give her his blood but they saw after that, the calm, and then the storm. Yukari was almost too strong to be held down by the boys, Kaname sat there calmly and finally Yukari's scream cut off in the middle and her body fell limp onto the bed, and she lay there panting hard and sweating slightly. Yuki busted the human girls when she was going in and the Night Class students glanced over at Yuki yelling at the girls, she confiscated their phones and deleted the videos, but one phone wasn't confiscated. Yuki gave them back the phones and told them to go away, once they did she entered the infirmary and sat down by Kaname, looking very worriedly at Yukari, Ravyn was leaning against the wall looking out the window, paying no mind to the screams Yukari let out earlier.

"Is she alright?" The chairman asked when he poked his head into the room, Kaname smirked slightly and told him she was fine, she just needed to rest. "Oh thank god she's safe, if she was on the verge of death then the Corona clan leader would kill me, oh Ravyn, can you come here? It's about you and your sister, there's something that has come up, it's very urgent." The chairman said and went outside the door, Ravyn pushed off the wall and went outside the door, closing it most of the way. "Ravyn, I just received word… your mother wants you back, she's furious at you and Yukari. Why didn't you tell me or the Association you ran away? Listen Ravyn, she is very worried about you two, she threatened to shut down the school, and kill Miyuki if I didn't return you guys back to her." The Chairman said and Ravyn's eyes went wide with fear, he started to shake and his breathing quickened a bit and became uneven.

"N-no… why would that woman want us back? We ran away 7 years ago when Miyuki was just barely 1 week old, why would she want us back now? She never cared about us! So why now?!" Ravyn yelled furiously with tears falling to the ground from his eyes, the Chairman looked saddened and students stared at him as they walked past them to their classroom from lunch. "Our mother… she tried to kill us when we were born, so why does she suddenly feel concerned for us now?! That woman… has no right to pretend to be motherly now! All our lives we lived in fear because if we did something wrong then she'd punish us severely, even for small things like forgetting to take our shoes off inside! Father… he was the only one we could run to when mother started to go berserk, he saved us, protected us, and then he died… mother killed him right in front of Yukari and I, her rampage was far too powerful for father to stop and she killed him for standing in her way!… Guhh… father… this isn't how it was supposed to be… who will protect Yukari and Miyuki? My power alone isn't enough… father, why did you have to leave us?" Ravyn yelled while sobbing and the students looked concerned, he fell to his knees crying and Kaname moved from the door and went back to Yukari's side.

Everyone left the infirmary to let Yukari heal, but Kaname stayed behind with Hanabusa Aidou guarding the door from outside, Ravyn was sent back to his dorm in the Night Class's dorms to rest and calm down, the Chairman also saw that he and Yukari would be excused from classes whenever they were absent from them, explaining that they were a "special case" so they needed freedom. Yukari recovered in a matter of 5 days, but still had to stay another 2 days of testing for irregular brain activities, tumors, or cancer, or any other problems with her body. She was released but she had bandages around her neck, arms, stomach, and legs, and she got a few odd stares down the hallway and in the classroom too. Ravyn also had bandages around his arms and neck, also on his chest, and they were being stared at because they were wearing regular clothes instead of their uniforms. Yukari wore a white t-shirt and black jean shorts with her hair in a ponytail, and Ravyn wore a black t-shirt and knee-length cargo pants, Yukari looked out the window miserably and Ravyn looked at his little sister worriedly. He tapped her arm lightly and she read the note he wrote on a piece of paper, she looked up at him and smiled faintly, Ravyn put his head on the desk, staring at her intently. The door to the classroom opened and a familiar person to Yukari and Ravyn looked up and then looked fearful, it was Yagari-sensei with their little sister Miyuki following him smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt your class of vampires, but there was no other way to contact those two brats, Yukari Corona and Ravyn Corona, come with me now. The Association President wants to see you immediately… along with your little sister here." Yagari said angrily and they stood up in shock, Miyuki ran to them smiling and calling out to them joyously, she jumped on the desk silently and leapt into Yukari's arms giggling and exclaiming 'big sister'.

"Ah! Miyuki what are you doing here?!" Yukari said surprised and hugged her younger sibling looking down at her, everyone in the class looked at them again oddly and Yagari looked annoyed. "You shouldn't be up and around! You're body still hasn't recovered from your illness!" Yukari said worriedly and Miyuki once again giggled at her, "Miyuki you didn't…" Yukari said and the small child nodded smiling, "Miyuki you promised you'd never to do that again, ah, Ravyn I don't have time for this, take her and keep her busy. Sorry everyone for the disruption, alright Yagari-sensei, let's go, to keep that man waiting is terrifying to even think about, especially after the last time we made him wait." Yukari sighed and handed the small child off to her brother and they walked out of the class room quickly, arguing with Yagari the whole walk out and the car ride to the Association.

They stood in front of the Association President tensely, Yukari gulped silently and Ravyn stood next to her just as tense as she was, Yukari looked afraid then suddenly the President started laughing, he told them not to worry and praised them for their excellent work. He commented that it was unfortunate that they were injured to the extent Yukari's other personality was released, but since everyone was fine he would let it slide that she let loose her alter ego, seeing as it was actually life or death. They were dismissed but the President wanted to talk with Yukari alone, _so be it_, Yukari thought and once the door closed the President looked at her concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yukari, be truthful to me, is your mother trying to have you killed again? I know she contacted here a while ago but is she trying to get you back?" The President asked concerned and Yukari clenched her fists.

"It's true, she sent word to the academy that she wanted us back, that she would have the school shut down, and to even kill Miyuki, our beloved little sister who doesn't know anything, who has not one sin, who is only but still a child, to kill her own innocent child for the sake to get us back just to kill us. That kind of parent… shouldn't be allowed to live, not that person. Our father… he deserved to live a full life with me and my siblings but instead, our wretched mother murdered him right in front of us, the same mother whom we thought wouldn't hurt us but one day… she snapped and beat us violently, luckily father stopped her just before she could hit me in the heart … just before she could kill me." Yukari said with tears prickling at her eyes, the President looked saddened and Yukari sniffled, she wiped away her tears and looked back at him with anger. "That woman is the only person whom I will personally see to their demise, and I will be the cause of her demise, no matter what gets in my way… I will destroy her very being!" Yukari yelled furiously and Ravyn smirked on the other side of the door, Yukari turned around and walked out, slamming the door shut and Ravyn walked with her to their old rooms, they shared a room and when they opened the door Yukari slumped onto her bed on the bottom bunk and fell asleep.

"Yuka-nee, wake up already… come on get up nee-chan." Ravyn said to her, he shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes sleepily, she reached up and touch his cheek with her hand and smiled sleepily. "Come on nee-chan… we need to get going, Miyuki's already ready to go, nee-chan don't make me pick you up and change you myself." Ravyn said as he put his hand over hers and Yukari smirked faintly and pushed herself up.

"Ravyn-nii, can you get me my backpack? It's over there in the corner." Yukari said and once she had to pack she zipped it open and pulled out a white button-up, a black t-shirt, a black miniskirt, white thigh-highs and black heels. "Alright, help me change Ravyn, it's hard with these injuries, but before that can you redress my wounds? I've tried doing it myself but I can't do it, not with my body like this." Yukari suggested and he sighed and smiled at the same time and took her backpack, dumped out all the bandages ad gauze and Yukari started to undress. "Oh and be careful, I'm sensitive to touch so please don't push or pull too hard okay?" Yukari said as she took her shirt off and looked at him, Ravyn looked serious and started to undress her wounds.

The neck wasn't painful but when he got to the ones on and around her chest, that's when it started to hurt, she cringed in pain and he looked sad, she let Ravyn move her body the way it was easier for him to redress the wounds. He finished with the ones on her upper chest when the door opened and Yagari came in, Ravyn was in the middle of undressing the wounds on her stomach, he looked caught off guard and Yukari turned over her shoulder to look at him. He quickly turned around and closed the door, Ravyn paid no mind and Yukari had a look of questioning, she turned back to Ravyn and he just finished redressing her stomach wounds. He looked at her seriously and told her to take off her pants, so that he could redress the ones on her legs, she paid no mind to it and did, she sat there buttoning up her shirt in her underwear as Ravyn finished tying the ends of the bandages. She put the skirt on and sat there again, waiting for him to finish up with the ones on her arms, he tied them off and she put the rest of her outfit on and opened the door, walked out and Yagari caught her arm with a firm grip. She looked at him surprised and Ravyn hit his arm, making him release Yukari's arm, she giggled and kept walked with Ravyn close behind her, they went out to the car and went back to Cross Academy. They arrived just as the Day Class was going to lunch, Ravyn went to the dorm to get their uniforms so they could change in the infirmary as they checked in and got their tests done, and Yukari went to the Chairman's office. He looked surprised and he sighed in relief once he heard that they weren't in trouble, more like the opposite really, Ravyn came in and threw her uniform at her, she thanked him and finished her conversation with the Chairman and headed to the infirmary, she changed quickly and got done with the tests.

"Lady Yukari, Lord Kaname wishes to see you." Aidou said bowing to her once she stepped out of the infirmary, everyone gawked at him and Yukari sighed, shouted to Ravyn and then followed Aidou outside and to the woods. "Just a bit further …_and we can have our revenge, Yukari Corona._" Aidou said then his voice changed and his body rippled then turned into his true self, a level e vampire. "You fool; you are way too trusting of them." The vampire hissed and attacked Yukari, she tried to defend but suddenly she gasped for air, she knelt on the ground choking and holding her neck, trying desperately to breathe. "Now die… afterwards we will drink your blood and become powerful!" The Vampire laughed demonically and her vision started to blur, suddenly the vampire had a sword through his back and then the others dropped to the floor dead as well.

"You really are too careless Lady Corona." The real Aidou said as he helped her up, the spell finally releasing itself from her neck, she gasped and was panting, and she was shaking and fell to her knees, weak.

"Alright, up you go Yuka-nee." Ravyn said as he picked her up and cradled her like a crying child that needed to be comforted, "Come now, you need to rest for a while, your wounds will reopen if you put too much strain on your body, Yuka-nee." Ravyn sighed caringly to her and she squeezed him tightly, closing her eyes.

"Alright, thank you nii-san." Yukari whispered and fell asleep, everyone looked at how much she trusted him and that he trusted her, also that they cared for each other more than anyone else. "Say Ravyn… life as a normal high school student… doesn't sound too bad does it?" Yukari asked half-awake and Ravyn nodded, he set her on a couch in the Moon dorm and put his hand over her head. "Ravyn… what are … you doing? Wait… no! … please Ravyn… I don't want to be human! Ravyn!" Yukari said panicking with fear and sadness in her voice, he smiled at her and she screamed as she could feel power enveloping her and tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly.

"I'm sorry Yuka-nee, this is for your own good, I've always loved you Yukari, you are my precious little sister, and therefore I am happy to halt my life as a pureblood by making you a human." Ravyn said sadly and Kaname Kuran and his group of followers came in, they heard him talk and looked shocked. "This is goodbye, little sister, please, take care of Miyuki in place of me, this is for your own safety. Farewell forever, Yukari Jezebel Corona, you are the… heir to our clan, live strong, Yuka-nee." Ravyn said smiling while crying and Yukari screamed as her body turned to a human, Ravyn started to disappear into a reddish colored mist and went inside of her, straight to her heart, Yukari was unconscious and then he disappeared completely, sealing Yukari's vampire powers, rendering her human but instead of crying, he was smiling with love and care in his eyes. "We will meet again once this technique is rendered useless, only then will I come back and will be able to live again on the outside world as a pureblood with you, Yuka-nee." Ravyn whispered and then he was gone, completely one with Yukari at that point.

"Seriously, what does he think he is doing? Ravyn Bryan Corona, you truly are reckless, to leave such a defenseless human in my care until the fangs of her vampire powers claws their way out." Kaname said as he put his hand on Yukari's forehead, she opened her eyes slowly and everything about her was human. "How are you feeling?" Kaname asked and she put her hand over his, looking troubled and about to cry, he chuckled and she sat up slowly.

"Kana… me-sama…Where am I? Who am I? Where is this place?" Yukari asked looking around, everyone was perplexed, Ravyn had actually sealed her powers, "Lord Kaname, where am I?" Yukari asked clinging to his sleeve, looking up at him like a troubled child that was about to cry.

"Don't worry, you are Yukari Shinzou, you've been enrolled here at Cross Academy, you are a Vampire Hunter, come now Yukari, we need to get you to the Chairman." Kaname said and helped her up; she walked with him, looking around at the scenery. "Aidou, Ruka, Kain, Ichijo, can you go make sure there are no humans out that will get in our way?" Kaname asked ad then disappeared, checking the area for humans that were awake and then they herded them to their dorm quickly. "Chairman, I have come with urgent business, may I enter? It is I Kaname Kuran." Kaname said knocking on the door lightly, it opened and the Chairman looked at him, Yukari looking around herself in wonder and curiosity.

"Oh Kaname, what do you need? Huh, why is Yukari-chan with you?" The Chairman asked and Kaname herded Yukari into the room, the rest of the group waiting outside the room as protection.

"Chairman, this is a serious matter… Yukari has been turned into a human by her elder brother Ravyn." Kaname whispered in a low voice to the Chairman, Yukari stood at the window, opened it, and leaned against the frame smiling.

"What?!" The Chairman exclaimed and Yukari giggled in the wind that blew through the room, Kaname looked at her and then pulled her away from the window, it slammed shut then something crashed through it. "What, again?!" The chairman said angrily and Yukari screamed when the glass broke, a figure was getting up from the ground and it had red glowing eyes.

The figure stared at her, hungrily and wanting to devour her, Yukari screamed, the man resembled the eyes she remembered, the only thing she remembered from her past were the dream of those eyes staring at her and that she was a vampire hunter. She scrambled back and leaned against the wall frightened, the group outside busted the door open and took in the scene, Kaname was standing in front of Yukari, protecting her, and Yukari was bleeding from a cut on her face and on her right hand. She looked scared to death which she was and the man with the glowing eyes lunged for her, slipping past Kaname and the others vampires, he bit her on the neck and drank her blood, lots of it, she screamed in pain and as she felt her life was draining away.

"Finally! I can have my revenge for you killing my brethren! Die Yukari Corona!" He yelled and Yukari pushed him away, holding her neck with one hand and she took out a gun that she had on a leg holster, she stood up and pointed the gun at the man, unwavering and angry.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know who you are but leave me alone! I didn't do anything! So go to hell filthy vampire!" Yukari yelled, suddenly her eyes were glowing bright blue with cat pupils, and her hair turned pure white, her other personality taking her over, and shot him in the head, she put the gun away and quickly drew out a knife that was in her knee-high boot and lunged at him, her body instantly remembering her being a vampire hunter. "This is your end!" Yukari yelled with a voice not her own and for a brief moment the man froze, unable to move, and she stabbed him in the heart, twisted the knife, and then ripped it out of him brutally. "That should do it, I mean seriously, those vampire need to learn not to mess with Association." Yukari said cleaning off her knife and then she stuck it back in her boot, she sighed and looked at the broken glass around the room, then her hair reverted back to its original color and her eyes became normal too.

"Yukari-chan… what did you…?" The Chairman said shocked, she then fell to her knees, holding her head with one hand, looking like she was in severe pain.

"Ow… what is this… voice?" She asked and her body started to shake slightly, _I will kill you… come to my side… and become my food…_ a voice said in Yukari's head and she held her head with both hands tightly her breathing quickened and she looked terrified, "Nnngh… s…top… looking at … me wi…th tho…se eyes… stop it." Yukari said painfully and Kaname touched her shoulder lightly, seeing through her eyes what she was seeing in her own head. "_R…Rido…Ku…ra…n… _stop…it …Uncle …" Yukari struggled out and she then fell to her side unconsciously, Kaname caught her swiftly and looked at her and she went limp in his arms, and he sighed heavily looking down at her sadly.

"You really are of the Kuran bloodline, our clan secrets and technique's flow strongly within you, Yukari Kuran." Kaname muttered moving a strand of her hair from her face and studied her sleeping face. "It truly is a shame that _he_ is after you first, Aidou, take Yukari to a safe place, we may need to prepare to defend this girl from _them_, and _him_." Kaname said and his eyes glowing a threatening bright red, anger and fury hidden deep within his calm and collected expression.

_Wake up Yukari… listen to me and wake up… nee-chan wake up,_ a voice called to her in her dreams, she opened her eyes in a daze, "Who? … who is it? Who… are you?" Yukari asked as her eyes opened slowly and tears streamed down her cheeks, "Why are you so… familiar yet I don't know you?" She said started to choke up and she put her arm over her eyes, trying to hide the tears, Aidou looked down at her realizing she was awake.

"Well good morning Yukari, have a nice dream?" Aidou asked concerned at her and Yukari moved her arm away, showing Aidou her tears.

"Who was it? He called out to me in my dream… so friendly and caring, who exactly is he?" Yukari sobbed and Aidou looked at her sadly, realizing that is was Ravyn whom woke her up and that he was now living on inside of her. "He who called my name with such love and familiarity; the man that is so familiar yet I know nothing about him, who is he?" Yukari asked herself and then shook her head, deciding not to think about it anymore, after a few days she got to know who she was and then started attending classes with the humans and lived in the Sun Dorm with the rest of the humans and she was put into a room right next to Yuki's, with a girl called Shinzou, it was a few months later and they were excited. "Hey~ Shinzou, what was the homework for today? I'm sorry to have to ask, I fell asleep, it was a long night last night, and plus I haven't been able to sleep." Yukari said when her roommate came in and got settled down, Shinzou sighed smiling at her, her eyes reading that in a joking way, that Yukari was hopeless. "Oh I get it, so you do this with that and then after this you turn it into that form right?" Yukari asked looking like a light bulb went off in her head as she was doing her math homework, Shinzou pointed out something and they were giggling.

"Hey Yukari, after everyone goes to bed, a bunch of us girls were thinking about going over to the boys dorm, and having a party with them, we were planning on playing spin the bottle and other games." Shinzou said smiling at her and Yukari giggled, "So you'll come right?" She asked and Yukari nodded yes, Shinzou and Yukari stayed up laughing and then after lights out they snuck out to the boy's dorm and partied with them.

Yukari had so much fun, both of the dorm presidents were there and eventually almost everyone was together in the big space they used for lunch, they played spin the bottle and Yukari got picked, the rules were that if it landed on 1 person then the person to their right had to kiss them, but if it was in between two people then they had to kiss. The bottle landed in between Yukari and her crush, Kakeru Haruna, he was tall, he had brown hair, really cute blue eyes, and all of the girls wanted him as their boyfriend. He glanced at her and smiled, the bottle stopped and everyone looked disappointed, Yukari looked at the bottle and then gasped, it landed on her and suddenly Kakeru grabbed her, brought her in close and kissed her. All of the students looked shocked and when he pulled back Yukari was blushing incredibly, Kakeru smiled at her sudden shyness and all of the girls were jealous that she got to kiss him, Shinzou nudged her, going around in front of the guy to Yukari's left. They giggled and then got up, moving outside to get some fresh air, she sat at the pool, kicking their feet gently in the water when people came up behind them, they knocked Shinzou out then strangled Yukari so she passed out and then took her away. She awoke in someone arms, they were running swiftly, not much disturbance to her as she slept, she looked up and saw fangs, she fought back instinctively and got free, she ran and ran, even when she was in the school grounds she was running to the main building. She slammed the door shut and took off down the halls trying to find the Chairman's office, the person crashed through the window a few in front of her and she screamed, Yukari then tried to go the other way but the same people were blocking her way. She was cornered against the wall, frightened and looking like she was about to die from being too scared, they were closing in on her slowly and one of them grabbed her, twisted her head to the side and bit her drinking her blood violently, Kaname walked up with his followers close behind.

"And what do you think you are doing to an innocent human?" Kaname asked and the people turned and hissed, apparently hating him, they all fled from him, the man dropped Yukari and ran from Kaname. "Yukari are you- Yukari!" Kaname began to say then rushed to her, he knelt down and Yukari was lying on the ground bleeding slightly from the place the man bit her, but there was a wound on her stomach, something like a dagger was protruding from the wound. "Aidou, stop her bleeding, Seirin, go get the Chairman quickly." Kaname said calmly, Aidou quickly was at her side and froze her wounds, making them stop bleeding; Seirin disappeared and then in a minute was running down the halls with the Chairman behind her.

"Oh dear, why'd this happen again?!" He exclaimed, the chairman quickly picked her up and carried her to the infirmary, Aidou removed his ice after putting Yukari in a state of coma, then he left, not wanting to witness her wounds being sewed up. "Alright there, she's all sewn up, you can come back in now Aidou." The Chairmen said as he wiped away a few droplets of sweat from his forehead, Aidou opened the door and went inside calmly, the chairman was finishing wrapping the wounds with bandages and he grabbed something from a cabinet and gave it to Aidou. "Here, use this if she wakes up and goes berserk, well then I'm off, and Aidou, thank you for doing this all the time." The Chairman smiled then went back to his office, Yukari opened her eyes after a while and was fine but when Aidou accidentally cut his finger and she started screaming in fear, now she had developed a fear of blood that was really bad, to the point she couldn't even think or function properly.

"Hey what's your problem?" Aidou asked and he saw the fear in her eyes, her breath was quickening and now she was hyperventilating, her gaze fixated on the blood coming from his finger. "Yukari, what's wrong?" He asked and tried to get closer to her but she backed away from him trembling, he finally realized she was staring at the blood and he quickly treated it.

"So she has a phobia of blood now? Well that is not surprising, after all she has seen too much bloodshed for her age, and also she had her blood drunken when she was sealed in a human form and mindset. So it only makes sense doesn't it?" The Chairman said looking down at Yukari sadly, Aidou looked pained and the chairman set his hand on the aristocrat vampire's shoulders, smiling. "It'll be alright, go back to your dorm and rest, I'll have someone from the Association guard her." The chairman, Kaien Cross, told him, giving him a little push out the door and went the other way to call the Association, but Aidou stayed there leaning against the wall. "Yes President, that would help a lot, I can't have a student of mine in the night class up all day and night guarding _her_ and not going to class. Okay, I understand, please send them immediately, thank you so much, bye~!" Kaien chimed happily and hung up, he almost skipped to the infirmary and stayed there until morning, he slept for a couple hours, and then went to a classroom to give a speech.

Someone walked into the classroom in the middle of the speech, the student went up to him, handed him a manila folder and he opened it, read it carefully, closed it quickly and thanked the student. He left the classroom after saying sorry and goodbye, he ran down the halls and then out to the front entrance lobby, once there he caught his breath and then walked out to meet the visitors. Toga Yagari and Kaito Takamiya were standing there; Kaito and Yagari-sensei were both there to protect Yukari, Kaien nodded to them, thanking them for coming all this way.

"Well come on, she's over here." Kaien said as he turned around, the two vampire hunters followed him as he walked down the halls. "I should warn you, she may appear, act like, smell like, feel like, and taste like a human, but she is far from being human. Yukari Shinzou… no, Yukari Corona, or Kuran would suffice, is the younger of the Corona pureblood twins, her elder brother, Ravyn, sealed himself in a frozen state inside Yukari's heart, so she could become human. She is still dangerous because her body remembers her being a hunter, Kaito I know you haven't met her but Yagari, be careful, she is no longer your pupil. Not even the Association has say in her matters now, so I'll leave her in your hands for the time being, seeing as Kaname Kuran would not be pleased with one human watching over her. Alright, Hanabusa Aidou you may go back to your dorm, Toga Yagari and Kaito Takamiya will be on guard for now on." Kaien said seriously, Aidou moved from the wall, glanced at them and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine then, I will go report back to Lord Kaname; I leave Lady Yukari in your hands, Yagari, Takamiya." Aidou said with great arrogance in his voice and then walked back to the dorm. "Lord Kaname, I have returned." Aidou said and bowed to Kaname, he glanced up at him and looked serious.

"Why are you back here, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked almost angrily but very calmly, Aidou looked down and was annoyed.

"The Chairman called in hunters to watch over her instead, I had no choice, it felt like they were going to slaughter me if I didn't cooperate." Aidou sighed annoyed and Kaname stood up, set his book down on the table, and went out to the school grounds and was being gawked at by the female students.

"Oh Kaname, what do you need?" Kaien asked joyfully, tuning out the squeals from the girls all around him.

"If you would be so kind as to not hire hunters to look after one of us, we are fully capable of protecting her, as she is the sole survivor of the Corona Clan, it is our duty to protect her. Now I advise you to send them back, we cannot afford to waste time and effort protecting her if-" Kaname ranted on calmly then suddenly the infirmary door swung open, they looked in surprise and Yukari was standing there looking pissed off as hell, to no end.

"Would you people shut up already!? I don't need anyone watching over me, I don't give a rat's ass about the Night Class! Lord Kaname, I will decide what to do in my life so leave me be! Being the pampered princess of the Kuran branch family… ha no thanks! I'd rather have my soul devoured by demons then have anything to do with you and your family, be it you or any other pureblood scum… leave me be or I'll see to your demise faster than you can even think about trying to get me to go back. Now pipe down or the next thing you will see is my fist in your face; got that?" Yukari growled, her aura turning black and purple, her eyes were glowing a bright red and anger and malice flared in her eyes, Kaien and the hunters looked absolutely terrified but Kaname looked surprised.

"Oh my, what a handful that child is." Kaname muttered to himself and Yukari swept his legs our form under him then held a dagger to his face.

"I heard that you bastard, I dare you to say it again!" Yukari hissed and suddenly all of Kaname's followers were there, looking pissed off, everyone came out of their classrooms to see the commotion and was in an uproar because Yukari threatened Kaname's life. "Humans are so annoying… Guh…" Yukari muttered then Ravyn came out of her in spirit form and was strangling her.

_Stop this Nee-chan, if you don't then I will be killed and you will return to your pureblood self, if you take your time I will be able to return to your side. So now I command you, sleep and do not wake up until I return. _Ravyn said through her heart to her, tears slipped down her face and she collapsed onto her side unconscious, she was placed underground this time, in a coffin in a grand room, like a shrine, where she would sleep until it was time for Ravyn to come back. Several months passed and suddenly she awoke, Kaname lifted the lid to the coffin and she opened her eyes, he poured his blood into her mouth and once she swallowed it, Ravyn's soul came out of her and materialized for good, returning Yukari back into a pureblood.

"Yuka-nee, wake up." Ravyn whispered in her ear and she slowly opened her eyes all of the way, she sat up and grabbed him softly, bending over slightly. "It's alright, go ahead, don't hold back." Ravyn told her, bringing her closer to him, Yukari unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, opened the collar, and licked his neck. "That's it Yuka-nee, awake once more." Ravyn whispered closing his eyes and Yukari bit him, pushing him down and sucking his blood, Kaname looked pleased and went out so they could be alone, Yukari withdrew after a while and hugged him tightly. "Are you finally awake Yuka-nee?" Ravyn asked calmly and she squeezed tighter, burying her face in his chest selfishly, childishly.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes nii-sama." Yukari whispered smiling and he sat up, petting her head as if she really was a small child, "Alright, I've stored up enough energy!" She exclaimed and jumped up happily, "Nii-sama lets go, we need to get to class!" She said helping him up and Kaname entered the room, leaning against the door frame, he looked happy and Yukari jumped down and hugged him tightly. "Kaname-nii!" She exclaimed and he looked shocked, Ravyn peeled her off Kaname and put his arms loosely around her waist and Yukari started pouting like a 5 year old.

"I'm sorry, it seems her mind has taken a slight child-like consciousness, this may be my fault for sealing her vampire instants even for a short time with our family's techniques." Ravyn said and Yukari bit him, making him release her, she giggled and clung to Kaname, hugging him tightly. "Yuka-neechan, stop this already." Ravyn said trying to peel her off and she bit him again, drawing blood. "Ow!" Ravyn said and looked at her angrily. "That's it Yukari, you've asked for it." He said angrily and she stuck out her tongue to him, he looked about ready to kill her and she ran away giggling. "Get back here Yukari!" He yelled chasing her through the buildings, she got into the school grounds and it was noon, she stopped for a second to look at the sun and then took off running when Ravyn called to her. "Day Classes are still in session Yukari! Get back here you little brat!" Ravyn yelled angrily and he caught up to her, grabbed her arm and she stopped, her hair swaying in the wind, even her white gown with a red ribbon on the top, with blood stains, swayed in the wind. "You can't go this way, the Day Class students are still in session so let's just go back to the dorm alright?" Ravyn said sighing to her and she yanked her arm away looking ready to bawl her eyes out.

"Leave me alone brother… I was just going to go see Yuki-chan; you don't have to… yell at me." Yukari sniffled and tears streamed down her face, she ran away, her tears glistening in the bright sunlight. "Yuki-chan!" Yukari said startled when Yuki grabbed her arm, stopping her again.

"Wh-… Yuka-chan, why are you crying? And plus the Night Class students shouldn't be out at this time of day." Yuki said and Yukari hugged her tightly, "Yuka-chan, come on, let's get you to the principal." Yuki said and put her hands on Yukari's shoulder, "Sorry Yori-chan, we need to make a quick detour." Yuki apologized to her friend and the 3 of them set off to the principal's office, Ravyn waiting there for her. "Well we'll leave you be then." Yuki told them and went off, leaving Yukari alone with the principal, Ravyn, and Zero finishing up some prefect business.

"Sorry Yukari-san for making you wait, what do you need?" Kaien smiled at her and she stood up and looked at him with blood red eyes.

"I trust you are aware that I have just woken up, although I hate to say this but… can you please transfer Ravyn back to the Day Class dorms, I don't need to see him right now." Yukari hissed and Zero looked surprised for a moment then looked angry at her.

"I'm sorry Yukari-san but that may not be possible, it's not safe for more than one vampire to be in the Day class." The chairman smiled nervously and Yukari slammed her fist down onto the desk top, splitting the desk in two.

"You will move him… he's being mean~!" Yukari said aggressively and suddenly started crying, "He yelled at me for no reason and….. He was being mean to me even though I wanted to talk to Yuki-chan~! Wahh~!" Yukari cried and the Chairman looked sorry for her, he sighed and then told her that he would move Ravyn.

"What the hell?! Why are you moving me?!" Ravyn yelled to the Chairman in the hallway when he got informed, everyone came out of their class to see what the racket was, "Why do I have to be put back into the Day Class, I like it in the Night class." Ravyn growled and the Chairman looked serious.

"Personally I did not want to move you but, Yukari however wanted you moved and Kaname-kun allowed it so I don't have any choice in the matter. Besides… …... Yukari-chan was scary~!" Kaien said scared, remembering how scary Yukari had been in his office only moments earlier. "That aside, we also need another guardian, and you are perfect for that role." The Chairman said and Ravyn bluntly told him no to everything and walked out, back to the Moon dorms, and opened the door to find Yukari standing in front of the window staring outside.

Ravyn walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and put his forehead on her shoulder, her head moved to look down slightly and she put her hands on his hands, she turned around in his arms and lifted his head up. He looked at her sadly and apologized, she smiled slightly and kissed him gently, he closed his eyes at the same time she did and let her. She pulled back and looked at him seriously; she then hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, Ravyn put his head down and tears fell onto the ground. Yukari let go of him and went to her dresser, opened a drawer and pulled something out, she went over to Ravyn and handed it to him, looking away embarrassed. He took it, opened the package, and smiled blushing happily, she averted her eyes embarrassed and he grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and kissed her. She pulled back blushing and he smiled at her, she averted her eyes again and someone came in looking shocked, it was Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki, and Ruka.

"Aren't you two siblings?" Aidou asked and Yukari looked at him, Ravyn brought her close to him and smirked.

"And so what if we are? It isn't uncommon for Purebloods to marry their siblings; our mother married her brother and their parents before them and every single generation, occasionally one would marry outside the family. Though I understand your confusion, but our ancestors Juuri and Haruka Kuran were siblings too, but right now, I am not allowed to go into detail." Ravyn said and Yukari opened her eyes looking sad, a tear rolled down her cheek and she went over to the window, trying to not cry.

"Get out… now, I need to change." Yukari said folding her arms across her chest and she wiped away tears, they left and Ravyn locked the door, he hugged her tightly and she cried silently about their history, their father's death, she cried hugging him and fell asleep in his arms.

"Come on Yukari, we need to get you changed, classes are going to start soon." Ravyn said gently, stroking her hair and shaking her shoulder lightly to wake her up, she sat up, Ravyn already in his uniform, and he undressed her.

She stood there with her eyes closed, she put on her own underwear and then he put her uniform on her, she opened them when he finished buttoning her uniform jacket, he smiled and she reached up and kissed him. He pulled back and they walked out into the hallway hand in hand, they all gathered at the gates and they opened, Yukari and Ravyn walked with the rest of the group, ignoring the girls squeals. Yuki then was pushed down and Yukari and Ravyn helped her up, Yukari put her lightly under Yuki's chin and loomed over her looking perfect and about to kiss her and asked if she was alright. Yuki looked flustered and Yukari smiled faintly, she let go of Yuki and parted smiling sadly, Ravyn took her hand again and they caught up with the other Night Class students. They went into their classroom and Yukari sat on the desk in front of Ravyn, they were talking about trivial things when the teacher came into the room, it was Toga Yagari and she smiled at him and he sighed. He called them up front looking serious, Yukari giggled, Ravyn looking serious and she said that he could tell them from where he was, he sighed and looked at them seriously.

"Long time no see Yagari-san, what's wrong?" She asked cheerfully and Ravyn smirking happily, Yagari looking pained.

"You have a visitor, she claims to your mother." He said seriously and their eyes widened, tears brimmed Yukari's eyes as she remember the constant abuse from her mother and Ravyn clenched his fists, suddenly the door swung open and a woman stepped in. "Ma'am, you are not supposed to enter without permission." Yagari said; the woman had long black hair to her knees and bright blue eyes, wearing a blue dress to match; she spotted Yukari and Ravyn and used her powers to make them come to the front of the classroom, a look of frustration on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU NO GOOD FILTHY BRATS! YOU DARE DEFY ME!? AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU; THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR BRINGING YOU INTO THE WORLD!" The woman yelled and slapped Yukari, she fell to the ground and Ravyn looked terrified and angry, Yukari sat up and her mother grabbed her by the hair, took out a knife, and stabbed her, Yukari's eyes widened and she slumped to her knees with the knife still in her, close to her heart. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" She yelled and then took out another knife, and stabbed Ravyn in the back as he ran to Yukari's side, their mother was laughing demonically and Kaname closed his book and looked at the woman seriously, eyes flaring blood red.

"Trinity Corona, why do you mistreat your children so? They do not deserve to be treated as mere tools of yours." Kaname asked and stood up, their mother looked at him still looking demonically and Ravyn glared at her, Yukari fell back weak, blood still coming out of her.

"Yukari hang in there!" Ravyn yelled at her and he took out the knife carefully after taking his out, he had already healed, but Yukari's was much more serious, he clenched his teeth crying and cut his wrist open, allowing her to drink his blood, "Come on Yukari, stay with me!" He pleaded and she swallowed it, her wound was starting to close up and her mother still faced Kaname.

"Those children are mere tools of mine, deserve to die, they do everything wrong and they have made me angry! I should have killed them ages ago… but their father got in my way… and I killed him too…they do not deserve to be allowed to live, I never even wanted them!" Trinity Corona yelled crazily and Kaname walked up to her, Yukari sat up with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Mother…" She muttered and suddenly everyone in the room was on the defensive, they had taken Yukari and Ravyn to the back of the classroom, they were protecting them from their mother. "She has no right to be here!" Yukari yelled furiously, "Why are you even here?! You have no right to take us back! We will never go back there! And we won't hand over Miyuki to you ever!" She yelled and her mother looked at her really pissed off, she pulled Yukari back to her and hissed in her face.

"I should let you know… I've already killed the brat, she was really such a nuisance to me, she resembled your father too much, and that's why she needed to die." Trinity hissed, bit into Yukari and ripped her flesh open, and Yukari's eyes widened, she pushed the woman away and cried furiously and then screamed to the sky, her power raging in a pillar of blood red light.

She growled at her mother, the angry cry of a beast, her eyes were glowing and tears were flowing down her face, Ravyn erupted in a pillar of blood red light too and then started to close in on their mother. Ravyn was behind her in an instant and rendered her unable to move, Yukari reached for her and she pulled her scythe out from the wound on her chest, her eyes dead. She pulled it back behind her and Ravyn was next to her in an instant, she snarled and swung her scythe, cutting their mother in half, straight through the heart. Ravyn then placed his hand over hers and they went forward, knelt by their mother and drank her blood, they then returned to normal, Yukari dropped her scythe, it returning to its original form, and it splattered on the ground, little droplets of blood hit her cheek and ran down slightly. Tears streamed down her face and she gripped Ravyn's arm, Yukari and Ravyn collapsed to their knees crying, Ravyn held her tightly and Kaname looked saddened. Yagari helped them up roughly and pushed them into the hall and escorted them to the chairman's office, Yukari sat there, her fingertips lightly touching her lips, and then she clenched her fists onto the blanket she was wearing, a familiar warmth flowing through her. _Father…Miyuki…_ Yukari thought to herself and tears escaped her eyes, dripping onto the blanket silently, the Chairman was talking with Ravyn, letting Yukari cope with it, and they settled for having the Hunter Association take care of the remnants. Yukari and Ravyn were sent to the Association Headquarters for further questioning on the murder of their pureblood mother Trinity Corona. Ravyn said he'd take all of the blame but Yukari said no, she said she killed their mother, so she should take the blame; he was reluctant at first but then agreed, on one condition, that he'd take some blame for it. She was charged with the murder of a pureblood, but then the charges were cleared because of two reasons, one being Kaname protesting her innocence, and two being that her reason was fair, to commit that crime for her blood relative.

"Well you are free to go, but you will be placed under house arrest for at least 6 months, for the most 8 months, you may not leave the Cross Academy campus unless Yagari is with you. See you later Yukari-chan, you'll be back to work in a few months. Also, gradually you will get more freedom as your sentence comes to a close." The Association President said smiling to her and Yukari left silently, she met up with Ravyn and they went back to the Academy where Yagari was waiting for them so he could put the tracking collar on them, to make sure they didn't leave the campus.

"I'm telling you its too tight!" Yukari yelled angrily and Yagari loosened the collar on Yukari's left wrist, and then put the collar on Ravyn, making sure it wasn't too tight so he didn't get yelled at again. "Are we done yet? The day class students are arriving right now." Yukari said and Yagari looked at her coldly, she sighed and Ravyn looked annoyed at the bracelet on his wrist.

"One more thing, we need to activate it." Yagari said and pushed a button on their bracelets then pushed a button on a remote when they started walking away, their eyes went wide and their heart had been shocked by the bracelet, they then slumped to the ground unconscious. "The President was right; these do work quite well, even on purebloods. Well, help me carry them back to the Moon dorms; I've got a class to teach." Yagari said and started walking towards the two unconscious vampires on the ground, Day class students looked at them curiously, and were worried about them, the Chairman picked up Yukari then traded with Yagari, saying Yukari was heavier. "Hmph, it's because of her giant breasts, that's why she's heavier." Yagari snorted and then something hit the back on his head, he glanced back and Yukari was glaring at him.

He walked alongside the Chairman towards the Moon dorms, all of the Day class students watching in wonder, Yuki looked and saw that is was Yukari and Ravyn and she sighed, everyone filed into their classroom except for the ones the used the Night Class's room. That room was still being cleaned up, so they met in the lunch room, they were taught their classes and when they were allowed back in the room, they had to stop to let the men carry out equipment and they saw them carry out something on a stretcher. All of the students were in chaos, thinking someone in the Night Class was murdered, the Chairman herded them into the classroom and made a speech, telling them to not worry, that it was an unfortunate incident but that it is in the past and that there is nothing to worry about. When he started to leave Yuki followed him, stopping him in the hallway as Zero came out of the classroom, she asked what happened and he told her to come to his office, Zero too. Once there he called in Yagari, whom was carrying Ravyn and Yukari on his shoulders and he explained it in detail, they were astounded, a pureblood murdered another pureblood and that Yukari and Ravyn couldn't leave the campus. And that the thing that was carried out on a stretcher was the crystalized Trinity Corona, because Yukari's blood alone has a special ability, she can crystalize any vampire whom she slashed with her weapons made of her own blood, so it's lethal to all vampires. Yuki and Zero were surprised, Yuki causing a commotion, and Zero regaining composure, debating over it in his mind, just then Yukari woke up, she sat up and coughed painfully, she woke up Ravyn and he yawned.

"Oh you're already awake." Yagari said and put them down, Yukari's knees gave out and she sat there looking down, "Hey, get back to your dorm quickly and go drink some blood or something. The effects of the shock from the collar I put on you aren't gone yet." Yagari said and Yukari looked up at him angrily, Ravyn stood up and helped Yukari up as well, Yagari sighed heavily and the Chairman looked somehow extremely pained looking at them in that state.

"Thanks for your concern but we don't need to be protected, now since Yukari has lost her one reason to keep living in the light, but now I fear she will only want revenge. Our grandparents will not stay silent about this now, but be warned … if the time shall ever come, you must kill us, so that no harm comes to the humans here. The Corona Clan has lived to serve the humans in any way possible, we protect them, and some of us already have had children with human partners." Ravyn said sadly and looked down at Yukari and she looked down sadly, a stray tear falling to the ground, Ravyn then picked her up when her knees gave out and walked to the dorm carrying her princess style, Yukari losing consciousness on the way. "And to what do we owe the pleasure… pets of Lord Kaname?" Ravyn said stopping just outside the steps to the dorm, all of the Night class swarmed outside, blocking him from all sides and their weapons drawn, ready to kill them.

"Why is Lord Kaname, the pureblood of the Kuran Clan, sparing your lives? You even defied the vampire laws and mated with humans, such actions cannot be forgiven easily." Aidou spat angrily and Yukari opened her eyes, slightly glowing white, Ravyn knelt down and she stood up, her eyes glowing a glacier ice blue.

"Do not forget your places, and do not forget who you are talking to, though we may be different… we are still purebloods of the Kuran Clan, noble's such as yourselves should watch your tongue when speaking in the presence of a pureblood." Yukari hissed and Ravyn stood up, his eyes glowing the same glacier ice blue, he put his hand on her other shoulder, she looked up at him softly and he nodded, she closed her eyes and they disappeared into mist then reformed inside the dorm. "Such insolence, they forget we really are blood relatives." Yukari said sadly and looked up at Kaname, he was standing before them and he looked pained.

"I'm sorry they are always so rude to you, I've told them to leave you two alone but they won't listen." Kaname apologized and Yukari giggled, she went up to him and hugged him tightly, Ravyn sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for your concern Lord Kaname but please, we are fine so don't worry about us alright?" She chimed and he caressed a piece of her hair, tucked it behind her ear and whispered to her. "L-lord Kaname… why would you…?" Yukari stuttered shocked and Kaname leaned down and kissed her, "!" Yukari was surprised and she shut her eyes, he pulled back and she looked away blushing, he chuckled and Ravyn looked surprised. "Ah… Lord …Kaname…" Yukari said when he brought her to his room; he embraced her tightly and brushed her hair from her neck, his eyes were glowing and he then bit her, drinking her blood. "Ah…" Yukari gasped and she shut her eyes, Kaname kept drinking her blood and she began to grow weak, he supported her and he bit his wrist, sucked blood into his mouth, and then forced Yukari to drink it. "Mmm…" Yukari opened her eyes in surprise and then shut them, letting the liquid flow into her mouth, she drank it and Kaname pulled back and wiped away the droplets on her chin.

"Yukari, you weren't fully awakened, now wake up to the pureblood I know you are." Kaname whispered caressing a piece of her hair out of her face as he laid her down on the ground, Yukari's eyes widened and she screamed, and then it cut short when her body had arched in an instant then she fell limp. "_Awaken Yukari Kuran._" Kaname's eyes were filled with love and her body started glowing subtly, a soft gold color, and her hair grew longer. "Yukari." Kaname whispered and she opened her eyes, Kaname looked soft and delicate and Yukari reached up with one hand, seeing a younger version of him then his regular self, she smiled and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kana…me…" Yukari whispered child-like and she pushed him down and got on top of him, he looked up at her calmly and tears were flowing down her face, he closed his eyes and she leaned down and bit him.

Yukari sucked his blood and then stopped after her thirst was gone, she sat back up, Kaname getting up as well, she sat there looking at him and she suddenly heard running footsteps towards Kaname's room. The door burst open and Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, and Ravyn were in the doorway, Yukari looked through her lashes to the side towards them and blood was running down her chin and Kaname's neck. They looked at her with different expressions, Ravyn and Akatsuki surprised, Hanabusa shaken, and Ruka looked hurt, Kaname put his hand over the wound and closed his eyes, Yukari looked serious and somewhat, beautiful sitting there. Kaname then opened his eyes as they were starting to talk to them, frantic and angry towards Yukari, she sat there as Kaname got up and he held out his hand to her, she gladly took it and got up gracefully with his help.

"You all may leave now, Yukari needs to rest, or are you going to disobey me?" Kaname's eyes flashed red and they all stopped and started turning around, "Also, do not bother her again, she is a pureblood of the Kuran Clan." Kaname said sternly to them and their eyes widened, Ravyn stepped forward and guided Yukari to their room, her hand resting on top of his softly. "Leave now, I need to rest." Kaname told them tiredly and shut the doors once they left; he slumped onto his couch and fell asleep, Yukari and Ravyn falling asleep together in their bed. "I have summoned you here because I offer the same thing for you Ravyn; will you accept my blood in order to awaken your true pureblood powers?" Kaname said sitting on his couch, hair messed up slightly; Ravyn knelt down and spoke respectfully.

"I respectfully accept your offer Lord Kaname." Ravyn said and went over to him, Kaname drank his blood and in return Ravyn drank his blood too, Ravyn awakened much quicker than Yukari, and walked out with Kaname and down to Ravyn's room to get Yukari. "Yuka-nee, wake up." Ravyn called as he sat on the bed next to her and leaned over her with one arm supporting him close to her stomach and with the other one he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, she opened her eyes sleepily and looked at him. "Kaname has requested for you to come with us, he intends to announce our official statuses as Kuran purebloods." Ravyn said and she grumbled and turned from him, saying she was tired, he sighed and looked at her seriously. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but it might be good news to you… the hunter association has found our son, and someone from the association is bringing him here soon." Ravyn said and she rolled back over looking at him smiling gently, Kaname was smiling too and Ravyn sighed smiling gently.

"Thank god…he's alright…" Yukari said and Ravyn leaned down and kissed her forehead, she sat up rubbing her eyes and Ravyn noticed her sleeping clothes then chuckled, her hair fell over her face and she looked at him. "What?" She asked like a curious child and then Ravyn mumbled her clothes, she looked down and shrieked, she was wearing Ravyn's button up but open fully, panties, and socks. "D-don't look!" She said embarrassed and covered her chest with her arms, Ravyn chuckled and turned around, she buttoned up the shirt quickly and got up. "Kaname, can you please step out while I get changed, i-it's embarrassing." Yukari blushed looking at him and he nodded, stepped out and shut the door, Ravyn then took out her uniform, having already changed into his before trying to wake her up.

Ravyn then undressed her carefully, letting her put her own underwear on, he slipped her top on and buttoned it as she fixed the skirts latch, he took her jacket and carried it, she tied her bow and then put her socks on, sat on the bed and Ravyn put her boots on and laced them up. Yukari giggled and got up, fixed her hair in the mirror, putting the top part in two ponytails, and put her glasses on, Ravyn slipped the necklace on her and they headed out together with Kaname to the Moon dormitory entrance. Ravyn went down first still carrying her jacket on his arm, the students looked at him and he stood at the base of the stairs near the railing, turned, and bowed. Kaname held out his hand and Yukari lightly put her hand over his and they walked out to the stairs, they descended, all of the students looking in awe at how Yukari was like a whole different person, they reached the bottom and she stopped. Ravyn took his place behind her, she let go of Kaname's hand, put her arms down and back and Ravyn slipped on her jacket elegantly, he went around front at buttoned it close and then stood beside her. Kaname then started forward, the students clearing the way for him and Yukari and Ravyn followed next to him, they reached the gates and they could hear the human screams for them. They opened the gates and glided out with ease, Yuki and Zero kept the girls at bay but Yuki was knocked down yet again, this time Yukari helped her up and looked at the girls with ice and fire in her eyes.

"Now ladies, please be careful, you don't want to break something precious now do you?" Yukari said holding Yuki gently, Kaname and Ravyn had stopped swiftly, and Ravyn turned and held out his hand.

"Yuka-nee, please, we must get to class quickly, you are still weak from having just woken up." Ravyn said concerned and she sighed, Yuki asked if she was alright and Yukari poked her in the forehead smiling.

"Who's worrying about whom now?" Yukari giggled and walked back to Kaname's side, Ravyn put his hand down and Yukari rested her hand on Kaname's lightly again, the girls squealing in admiration and jealousy.

"Yukari, are you sure you're alright? Just looking at you, you seem to be sick, is your body still not used to my blood?" Kaname asked stopping and looked at Yukari, he caressed a piece of her hair from her face and she averted her eyes, Kaname sighed concerned and she resumed walking. "Yukari… meet me after classes, I have something I need to talk to you about." Kaname said and Yukari kept walking, Ruka noticed this and clenched her fists angrily, commenting that she shouldn't be so arrogant towards Kaname. "Ruka… it's alright, Yukari's a pureblood and she's in my clan so I'm responsible for her." Kaname said coldly towards the woman and turned away, following after Yukari, in the classroom Yukari and Ravyn stuck close to Kaname, Ravyn standing by his side seriously and Yukari was sitting on his right armrest on his chair smiling.

Yukari yawned and the teacher walked in and started class, none of the vampires there were really paying attention and once it ended the next teacher came in, Yagari looked at her and then held up a slip of paper against his book with his eyes closed, "Yukari Jezebel Kuran and Ravyn Bryan Kuran, both of you go to the Association headquarters, the president wishes to speak to you about a certain matter. Also come here and I'll release the collars binding your powers." Yagari said coldly and Yukari glared at him, got up and they walked to him, he took out a key and unlocked them, the collars fell to the ground and in an instant they were gone already. "Man those kids are such idiots, they still have the marking on their body, oh well at least they won't be able to escape anymore." Yagari sighed and began class, ignoring the devices on the ground, all of the classes were almost done and with there only 5 minutes left of their last class, Yukari and Ravyn walked into the room, the stench of freshly spilled blood on their clothing and dust on their clothing too, but just a little.

"Well you two were gone for all of the classes, and what's more curious is that your covered in the stench of freshly spilled blood… so tell me, who's blood did you suck?" Aidou hissed at them and Yukari glanced at him, her eyes flaring bright red and he froze, fear taking over him, Yukari sighed and sat down on Kaname's armrest.

"We didn't suck any blood, whether it be human or vampire, honestly…. Can't we do our jobs as hunters without being questioned to death? Ah~ such a bore, and we're going to have to put the collars back on too, they just never know when to quit." Yukari complained and Kaname set his book down and glanced at her through his lashes, she leaned back and closed her eyes, pulling one knee up.

"Yukari, I trust you behaved yourself?" Kaname questioned and she looked at him through her lashes then put her knee down and giggled.

"Of course Kaname-nii or I wouldn't have come back so early on this job." Yukari giggled devilishly and Kaname closed his eyes, everyone in the room looking at her like she was crazy, and Ravyn sighed helplessly.

"That's good to hear, now Yukari, since classes are over I need you to come with me before heading back to the dorm." Kaname said calmly and all of the students in their room glared at her, she nodded and hopped down, he stood up and they left the classroom first, everyone else following but Ravyn stopped them, saying they were fine without them, and that they should head back to the dorm first. "Yukari there's something I must tell you, as pureblood siblings of the same clan; it's about the human girl called Yuki Cross." Kaname said seriously as they came to a fountain in a hidden clearing next to the school, she sat down on the rim on it and put her fingers in the water, moving them slowly; light dancing across the surface. "The truth is that Yuki's really a pureblood too, she was born to Juuri and Haruka Kuran, but because Uncle Rido wanted her, she was hidden from everyone." Kaname said and Yukari's subtle movements stopped, she sat there frozen, Ravyn came up and looked pained, like he knew all along that Yuki was a pureblood of the Kuran clan.

"This…can't be… Kaname-nii, is it… true?" Yukari said, stray tears falling into the water, making ripples in the surface, Kaname closed his eyes and nodded, she clenched her fists and her tears fell faster into the water. "Ravyn… did you know… all along?" Yukari asked and he replied simply, Kaname then turned around and headed to the dorm, Yukari sat there crying silently.

She stopped crying after a while, it was sunrise and she and Ravyn headed back to their dorm, her eyes were slightly puffy and the whole way Ravyn stood a few feet away from her, letting her be by herself for a while. Yukari went straight upstairs to her room and locked herself in, not letting anyone, not even Ravyn, come in, he sighed and went to the couch in the entrance and sat down, flinging his jacket over the other arm rest. Aidou came down and saw him lounging back and sat on the opposite one, asking him what was wrong, he opened his eyes and sighed, running his hand through his hair, ruffling it and sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yukari locked me out of our room, she's pretty upset right now, it's best if we just leave her alone for now, let her cool down for a bit. And by now she's probably cried herself to sleep already." Ravyn uttered sadly, Aidou looked surprised and then he went back to his room, Ravyn fell asleep lounging on the couch, we was woken up when Kaname came in, Kaname asked why he was out there all morning when he should be sleeping in his room. "Hah, do I have to explain again? Hm, well Yukari's locked me out; she's pretty upset from yesterday, and she probably cried herself to sleep again." Ravyn sighed and got up, put his jacket on and headed out with everyone else when they arrived, Yukari still locked up in her room.

"Ravyn-senpai! Why isn't Yukari-senpai with you today?" Some girls asked him, surrounding him completely, he looked flustered and they kept asking where she was, he calmed them down and smiled sadly.

"Sorry ladies, she's not feeling well so she's staying back in the dorm to rest, now come on, I need to get to class." Ravyn said smiling and he went on ahead to the classroom with the rest of the Night class, he sighed heavily and sat down, putting his chin in his hand with his elbow on the desk. "That girl, honestly she needs to learn to get over things already, it can't be helped if she's someone so important to Kaname." Ravyn sighed again and closed his eyes helplessly; Kaname sat down next to him in his regular luxury chair, Ravyn sensed something change inside Yukari and sat up worried, he checked the time and was surprised, it was time for her insulin. "Damn, she hasn't taken it yet, that's no good." Ravyn clenched his teeth worriedly and Kaname looked at him curiously, asking what's not good. "Yukari, since birth she's been a diabetic, she has to take her insulin every few days, though we may be purebloods, we are not immune to diseases such as this, unlike all other purebloods. Maybe it's because our father was half human, but still, at a time like this, she can't even afford to miss a day otherwise she'll collapse, shut down, and she'll eventually die." Ravyn said painfully remembering the last time she refused to take her insulin; it had been hell for them both, Kaname stood up and told him that he was going to go talk to her. "Lord Kaname! It's futile; she doesn't want to see anyone right now! Especially you!" Ravyn yelled at him and Aidou stood up angrily, glaring at him, he glanced at him and glared back, he sat down and Kaname left the room, despite Ravyn's warning.

"Yukari open up, it's me Kaname, I'm alone I swear." Kaname said warmly and he heard a clatter from inside the room, then the smell of Yukari's blood, Kaname became worried and then she opened the door, she looked up at him, wearing a simple white dress with a red bow on the neck and her glasses.

"What do you need? As you can tell I'm quite busy with paperwork, since killing my mother I have taken on the duties of head of the family." Yukari sighed and he looked at her worried, Yukari yawned and checked the time, "Oh my, it's that time already? Well if you have nothing that you need then I'll be going, it's about time for my agent to arrive with new clients." Yukari uttered tiredly and started tidying up her desk; she yawned again and put on white heels, took out a shawl and put it on. "My my, looks like they're here already, sorry Kaname-nii, but I've got work to do, thank you for your concern though." Yukari whispered to him and walked past him, she opened the double doors at the entrance, moonlight poured into the dorm, and she welcomed in a vampire, which was her manager, and three humans, one of them being a translator, the humans sat across from her nervously and she sat down gracefully.

"_Miss Jezebel Corona, would you please consider doing the new upcoming movie in America, if you accept our offer you will be playing the heroine. Please consider the offer_." The two men asked in English bowing to her, she giggled and smiled at them, answering back, very fluently to their surprise.

"_I would love to, what's the movie title? Oh and also, it's Kuran not Corona._" She asked smiling and they looked at her in awe, they told her it was a movie called 'The Labyrinth', she then stood up smiling, "_I've read that before, a wondrous book indeed, well I'm very sorry but I'm also quite busy with other matters, please show yourselves out. I will call you later about the details alright? Goodbye~!_" Yukari smiled and opened the door for them; her manager escorting them out and she closed the door, leaned against it, and sighed. "Honestly, being an actress is so tiring; I can't help but pity those who have to work in the daylight almost daily, now where is Ravyn?" Yukari muttered to herself and when she pushed off from the door, they opened and she turned to see the Night class was coming in and the sun rising. "Ah, the sun's coming up already, and I haven't slept at all." Yukari sighed and returned to her room, which Kaname was waiting for her inside, she looked annoyed and kicked him out, though he didn't budge, she sighed and flopped onto her bed tiredly and then rolled over to her back. "What do you want Kaname?" Yukari asked annoyed, the sun beating right in her eyes, he told her that he was worried about her and she laughed, saying she was a pureblood and she'd be fine. "Damn, so bright, and this isn't helping at all." Yukari grumbled and closed the blinds, she looked down at the collar on her wrist and then felt a presence, her eyes widened and Ravyn came in, saying their son was arriving with Kaito, her face lit up happily and she jumped up and ran out to the lobby. "Gray!" Yukari yelled running down the stairs, their son was about 6 in vampire years, passing off as a primary school student, he had the long black hair and the blue eyes like his parents and she ran to him crying happily.

"Mother! Father!" He called and ran to them and Yukari knelt down, they had embraced each other smiling and crying, Yukari kissed her son's forehead and Gray hugged her tightly. "Mother, I finally get to see you again…I've missed you so much." Gray told her and she sniffled, Ravyn hugged both of them and Kaname smiled sadly, some Night Class students came out to see what was wrong and saw the two purebloods hugging and crying a seemingly human child.

"Oh Gray, I'm so sorry… but it'll be alright now, I promise never to leave you ever again!" Yukari said crying and hugged her son, after a while they sat down on the couches and got Gray something to eat, Kaito told them that Gray couldn't stay and she looked at him hurt. "But he's my son! He has to stay! I won't let him go back to the Association! Please Kaito-kun, he's my only child and I haven't seen him in years!" Yukari yelled, tears brimming her eyes and the Night Class students came out, overhearing she had a child. "Please Senpai, I can't let Gray be put under the same thing me, Ravyn, and Miyuki have gone through! I want a normal life for him, that's all!" Yukari protested crying and Ravyn put his hand on her shoulder, Gray hugged her and she looked down at him, she ruffled his hair and smiled sadly and hugged him tightly.

Kaito sighed heavily and told them to come with him, Ravyn guided them with his hand on Yukari waist and Yukari held Gray's hand, they were being brought out in the sunlight and Gray cringed from it, Yukari knelt by him and pulled her to her and put a cloak on him, making the hood block the sun from his eyes. They walked into the school building just as lunch had started and the chairman was there to greet them in the garden, Gray was scared of him until they got inside his office. Many students greeted him as they were walking through the halls, Gray squeezed her hand and she giggled, they closed the door to the chairman's office and got down to business.

"Listen Chairman, please you must allow Gray to stay here, we haven't seen him in years and finally when Ravyn and I are able to see our only child, Kaito told me he was being brought to the Association for training. We won't allow that! Gray is our child, he's our responsibility! Come on, you understand don't you? Yuki-chan's your daughter, you can sympathize with where we're coming from can't you chairman?" Yukari said taking Gray's cloak off him and sat down facing Kaien, he looked at her seriously, thinking, after a while he closed his eyes and nodded, telling them Gray could stay, but he had to be by Yukari or Ravyn's side no matter what. "Thank you so much!" Yukari said to him and kissed his cheek, Gray giggled and they went out just as Zero and Yuki were coming in, Ravyn was chuckling and Gray looked so sweet and innocent. "Come my child, you need to sleep, it's still the middle of the day, and I'll wake you when it's time to go." Yukari said softly ruffling Gray's hair, he clung to his mother's arm and she giggled, they walked down the hallway and she pulled his hood on his head, they headed straight for the Moon dorms and caught girls sneaking out from class. "Hey! Day class girls! Go back to class!" Yukari yelled at them and they looked at her and told her no, she sighed and then walked towards her with Gray close to her, Ravyn staying with him; she grabbed them both by their hair and drugged them back to the chairman's office. "Chairman, I caught the girls sneaking out to the moon dorms again, here, take them, my son needs to get out of the sunlight quickly, he's still a child." Yukari said throwing the girls into the room roughly as she opened the door, he looked up and Yuki and Zero saw the child and he called Yukari 'mama'. "Come Gray, you need to be sleeping right now." Yukari whispered lovingly and brushed his hair from his face and walked back to the moon dorms quickly, they got to their room and the three of them fell asleep together.

"Where are they!? They're late! And they've been making a ruckus since we got up!" Ruka said annoyed, it was night now and all the Night Class students had gathered in the lobby and were waiting until it was time to go, also waiting on Yukari, Ravyn, and Gray.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gray Ignes Kuran you stop right there! Gray, come on, and stop it! Sit still so I can finish dressing you!" Yukari yelled and Gray ran out in uniform shorts and an unbuttoned button up, Yukari tackled him to the ground in her uniform and drug him back to her room. "Honestly, why were you so good yesterday and are so bad today?" Yukari complained and he giggled and she finished buttoning his shirt, she put his uniform jacket on and buttoned it, Ravyn handing her his tie. "Now hold still, I need to tie your tie." Yukari said gently and finished tying it, he hugged her and she sighed and picked him up and held him on her hip as they came out, she was bickering with Ravyn on matters about Gray and work, Kaname had a small smile on his face as he greeted them warmly, Yukari let out a sigh and they walked out. "You know Kaname-kun, although I shouldn't be saying this, but if anything happens to me and Ravyn, promise you'll take care of Gray, he needs a pureblood to guide him in the ways of the world. He's still a child but only you are able to fill the role as his guardian, I can't ask anybody else, Kaien is suited for his guardian but Gray needs someone close to him to take care of him." Yukari asked Kaname hopefully and he nodded smiling at them, everyone was chattering about the child in the Night Class and was starting rumors that it was Yukari's child, and judging her because they thought she was a normal high school student that wasn't many years older than them. "Alright Gray; when we get in there you need to behave, mommy and daddy already cause enough headaches for the teachers so be on your best behavior okay?" Yukari asked him and he nodded, saying he would and Yukari giggled, Ravyn sighed and they entered the classroom and sat in their usual place near Kaname, classes went smoothly and Yagari came in and looked over at them seriously, Gray was standing next to Yukari on the bench, talking with her.

"That's it for today, class is dismissed, oh Yukari and Ravyn, stay here for a bit, I want to talk with you." Yagari said seriously, closing the book he held in his hand and Yukari lost her smile but then smirked wildly.

"Now what do you want with me? What else does the Association need from me?" Yukari hissed acidly and her eyes were glowing, Ravyn stood up and his eyes were glowing too, Kaname shut his book and got up, starting to head out too when Gray clung to his arm and looked up at him, saying he shouldn't leave yet.

"Alright, well what I really wanted to know is… what happened to the child you had with a human, as far as I can tell, Gray is a full vampire." Yagari said and Yukari looked down sadly, she clenched her fists and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That child, she was really sweet, always cared about others, and she put everyone before herself, she was an angel, I told my human companion that I was a vampire and showed him proof, then he suddenly went mad and killed our daughter, she was only 8 years old in human years too." Yukari sniffled and chocked up, Gray looked over at her sadly and tugged on her sleeve, "Kyoko she… she made me happier, I was in a dark place back then, but meeting him and then having a child, I was so happy to finally live a normal life. But he ended it all, first he killed Kyoko then himself, his last words still ring in my mind every day, '_how could I have married a monster, and even fathered a demon spawn, you're a freak and I want no part of you! I hate you, always have, and always will! I'm so glad to finally get away from you, you hideous creature! And when you burn in hell, give my condolences to the devil, not even he could want a demon like you, Yukari_!'" Yukari muttered hatefully, crying and Gray got onto the desk and hugged her tightly, asking her what was wrong, Yukari looked up at him and she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly, Gray then did what normal vampire children do and kissed her cheek, taking her energy. "…Gray…" Yukari sighed slightly annoyed, he giggled and she let out a small sigh with a slight smile on her face, she gently caressed Gray's cheek and he hugged her, she stood up and picked him up then headed out, Yagari speechless and Ravyn put his arm around her waist and the four of them walked out together, Kaname on Yukari's left, Ravyn on her right, and Gray in her arms. "Come Gray, it's time for you to sleep, daylight is raising soon, Ravyn, can you go ahead and put him to bed I'll be in in a minute." Yukari smiled at him then passed off Gray to him, she kissed Ravyn's cheek then kissed Gray's forehead and saw them off, Yukari sighed and went back inside the school and to the Chairman's office, and Kaien looked up at her and was surprised.

"Yukari, child, what are you doing here?" Kaien asked her and she looked at him seriously, she sat down and crossed her arms then crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him blankly. "Oh my! I forgot! I received the order from the Association a few hours ago; they had sealed it away and stuff so the others won't smell the blood." Kaien said reaching into a mini fridge and pulled out a jar with thick red blood in it, she smiled and took it from him, he handed her the travel mug then watched her with his chin on his hands in a bridge, elbows on his desk.

"Well, here goes nothing, just thinking of having to drink this whole thing every 6 months; this sucks a whole lot, but the bloods good too, totally worth it though." Yukari smirked as she poured the whole jar into the travel mug and took a big gulp of the blood, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand and thanked him, he waved goodbye to her and she headed back to the dorms, sipping the blood.

Yukari opened the double doors to the dorm and stepped in; she felt every vampire tense up and then they all gathered near her, asking why she smelled of blood, Ravyn came out holding a newly awoken Gray in his arms and she looking at him, nodded and he sighed. Ravyn told them they'd tell them when classes came around again, Gray reached to Yukari and she held him close, still drinking the special blood sent to her, Gray smelled it and asked why it smelled weird. Ravyn shook his head and the three headed to their room, Yukari staying up to finish off the blood, Kaname knocked on her door and she told him to come in, he closed the door behind him and asked why she had that blood with her.

"Nothing can escape your nose can it, Kaname-nii? I knew you'd be the one to recognize this scent, but it's not like I want to drink this blood, every six months the Association sends me a jar, I have to drink it or I'll go insane, if I miss it and it comes a month later, by then I'll be shaking, fearful, and I'll attack anything I see. One time I got delayed by a month and they had to lock me away far underground in a room where my powers wouldn't work, then I broke out and escaped, but they restrained me and forced me to drink this blood." Yukari sighed then took the last of the blood, wiped her chin then started to walk out


End file.
